This research program embraces four separate areas. 1) Investigation of the growth characteristics and hemoglobin synthesis of human erythroid precursors. 2) The molecular anatomy of globin genes in thalassemia. 3) Techniques for prenatal diagnosis of hemoglobinopathies. 4) The assembly of erythrocyte membranes.